Draco Was Thoroughly Annoyed With The World
by Drarry Will ALWAYS be my OTP
Summary: After the war, Draco thought he was doing pretty good at hiding his feelings for Harry Potter. It turns out, one Hermione Granger had noticed and after some carefully given advice, Draco can't keep his mind off the man of his dreams. Will Harry feel the same way when Draco confesses his feelings?


**Hi there! This is my first ever fanfiction and I am super excited to be publishing it! Any and all criticism will be taken!**

**Disclaimer****: Everything you recognize is not mine, but it is the beautiful J.K. Rowling's :)**

* * *

Draco was thoroughly annoyed with the world. Why couldn't he have one day off? That's all he was asking. One day away from the cowering first years, the homework, know-it-all Granger, those sparkling emerald eyes, those lips that he just couldn't keep from staring at….Dammit, he was getting off track again.

Draco sighed as he collapsed on the sofa of the Head's common room, ignoring the indignant look Granger shot his way.

"Problem, Malfoy?" she asked, moving her books away from the feet that had just rudely planted themselves on the coffee table in front of her.

"No, Granger. It's just tiring being so perfect all the time," he smirked up at her, earning an eye roll.

"It's Harry, isn't it?" Hermione asked, giving him a look clearly stating she did not want to play games.

"H-how the bloody hell do you know that? Am I that obvious? Please tell me I don't act like a thirteen year old who just got her first crush and wants the world to know," Draco whined, clearly worried he would have to go drown himself in the lake.

"It's the little things, Malfoy, that you do. Whenever he leaves the room, your eyes follow. Whenever he laughs, your face brightens up. You don't send scathing remarks his way anymore and you act almost civil to Ron and I. Plus the fact that whenever Ginny is around you get seriously bitchy, like you're jealous," Hermione was ticking things off her fingers like it was no big deal .

"Do you think Har-Potter's noticed?" Draco asked, cursing himself for sounding so nervous.

"Please, Harry? He's oblivious to everything that goes on around him! But, I can tell you one thing. He can't take his eyes off your arse whenever you turn around," and with that Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, left the room leaving a very confused, slightly giddy Slytherin.

* * *

"You actually think I would like YOU? After all the things you've done to me? To my friends? Please, Malfoy, there is no way in hell I would ever fancy you! I wouldn't even snog you if my life depended on it!"

Draco woke up sweating, remembering the dream he had just shaken himself from. For the past two days, ever since Granger had found it necessary to talk with him, he'd been having these nightmares. But the worst so far were the ones where Harry said yes. Then, just as they were leaning in, Draco would wake up. It was maddening!

Casting a quick Tempus, he realized that at 6 am there was no way he would get back to sleep. He got dressed and ready for the day before deciding on a walk about the grounds before breakfast.

Setting off, he made his way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He walked on its edge for a while before heading over to the lake. Draco suddenly heard a thump and then some very loud curse words that would make your grandmother blush.

Looking around, he saw the man of his dreams flat on his arse, looking very unhappy.

"Walk much, Potter?" Draco drawled making his way over to the man before offering his hand.

After the war, Potter had done everything in his power to clear Draco and his mother's names. After all the trials, Draco made it a point to become friends with the young hero. It had taken quite a few awkward meetings before they started getting used to each other and enjoying the other's company. By the start of term, both men had become quite good friends.

And then Draco had to go and bloody fall for the man…

Harry grabbed Draco's hand, hoisting himself up while scowling, "Yes, in fact, I do. It just happens to be quite slippery because of the dew."

"Blame it on Mother Nature why don't you? Why are you up so early?" Draco chuckled, starting a slow walk around the perimeter of the lake with Potter at his side.

"I could ask you the same. I had nightmares and then I couldn't get back to sleep because y-"Potter cut himself off blushing, "Anyway, why are you up?"

Draco chose to save the man some discomfort and not comment on the blush, "Same reason. Bloody nightmares are all I seem to have nowadays."

"I think that's the price we must all pay for war. I think they are getting better though. Like they say, 'Time heals all wounds." Harry said looking up at his blonde companion.

"Whoever said that was pretty brilliant if you ask me. Not as brilliant as I am, mind you, but pretty brilliant," Draco smirked.

"You brilliant, Malfoy? When pigs fly!" Harry snorted, splashing Draco with water from the lake.

The two men spent the next half hour horsing around in the sunrise.

* * *

It was several days later when Draco caught Harry out after hours during his patrol.

"You may think you're special, Harry, but that doesn't mean you can be out after hours," Draco said, smirking and falling into step with the Gryffindor.

"Nobody's stopped me before. Hey, you just called me Harry! You never call me Harry," Potter looked up at Draco curiously.

"Slip of the tongue, I call you that-"Draco stopped dead, what the hell was wrong with him? He had never talked this freely with anyone! He almost confessed his secret to Harry!

"You call me that when?" Harry smirked up at Draco, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Draco had two choices as far as he could see. One: run as fast as he could back to the Head's tower, pack his bags, and fly to another country where he would spend the rest of his life using another person's name. Two: be a man, confess his love, and hope like hell Potter liked him back.

He decided on option two, his mother would never forgive him if he ran away like some Muggle.

"When I'm thinking about you. When I'm thinking about your gorgeous eyes; your fantastic hair that I'm totally jealous of; your laugh; the way you make me smile; and how you make my heart skip a beat whenever you look at me. P-Harry, you are all I think about these days. I-I'm in love with you," Draco took a deep breath, and being a true Slytherin, looked Harry square in the eyes. He would not go down without his pride.

"Who would think that Draco Malfoy was a closet-sap?" Harry smiled, cupping Draco's face as he did, "Draco, you've been a part of my life in some shape or form for as long as I can remember. I used to think of you with nothing but nasty thoughts and hopes that you would get squashed by a rampant Bludger. Now, I think about wanting to be around you; wanting to make you smile; wanting to be wrapped in your arms; and wanting to kiss you. I think I could very well be in love with you too."

Draco smiled, a truly genuine smile, before leaning in and planting his lips on Harry's soft, plump ones. It was heaven on earth. Sparks were shooting off in his brain and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"What do you say, Potter? Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Draco said wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist.

"I'd like nothing more, Mr. Malfoy," Harry leaned up, pressing a kiss to his new boyfriends lips.

Just then, they heard a grating noise behind them. Harry peeked over Draco's shoulder and started laughing.

When Draco turned around, he realized that they were on the seventh floor. His second thought was that Harry and he had obviously been thinking of the exact same thing.

Stepping into the Room of Requirements, Draco took inventory of the huge bed, bottles of lube, and toys that were laid out ahead of him. With a look to his boyfriend, making sure that this was alright, Draco dragged Harry into a kiss before shutting the door tightly behind him.

* * *

What followed was an explosive night that both boys would look fondly on for years to come. It was filled with incredible pleasure that blew their minds.

Two years later, Draco and Harry bonded and became Mr. and Mr. Malfoy-Potter (Quite a few arguments were had on whose names would go first, it ended with Draco denying certain favors for an extended amount of time).

A year after that, they adopted their baby girl, Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter. Their family grew to include twin boys, Albus and Scorpius, and a dog, Padfoot.

If someone asked either man if they were still happy and in love, their answer would always be yes, up until their last dying breath.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please tell me! I take bad criticism too! It helps me grow :) **

**~Drarry Will ALWAYS be my OTP **


End file.
